


Moments

by Tony_Bottom



Series: Awesome Strange Family [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, F/M, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, Mpreg, Peter is the biological child of Tony and Stephen, Precious Peter Parker, Precious Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock is the biological child of Tony and Stephen, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, no beta readers we die like men, strange family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Bottom/pseuds/Tony_Bottom
Summary: Un vistazo a la vida del matrimonio Strange-Stark junto a sus hijos y sus amigos.Porque no importa que tan jodida estuvo la vida de Tony.Finalmente, él era feliz.





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Segunda parte de esto :)  
Este trabajado también está publicado en mi Wattpad.

Tony no quería separarse de su hijo ni por un minuto.

Quizás esta era una cosa de ser padre (_¿madre?_) primerizo, de por si dejar a su bebé en la cuna le provocaba una sensación de vacío, y es que su retoño era el ser mas hermoso que sus orbes han podido apreciar. Con su rostro de rasgos delicados y angelicales junto a sus mejillas regordetas que le incitaban a acariciarlas por horas y sus ojos heterocromáticos que heredo de su padre siempre brillaban con inocencia y curiosidad.

Sherlock solo tenía cuatro meses y ya tenía a sus padres en la palma de su diminuta mano.

Escuchó leves pasos en su recamara, retiró la mirada de su hijo para observar a Stephen con sus túnicas de hechicero y con su leal capa roja sentarse a su lado derecho para depositar un dulce beso en su mejilla.

Agachó su cabeza para ver a su primogénito en los brazos de su amado, alargando sus bracitos hacia su dirección. El Hechicero Supremo sonrió cariñoso para después tomar las manos del infante. El bebé no poseía mucha fuerza, por lo que Strange no sentía algún tipo de dolor en sus dañados nervios.

—Creo que tiene hambre. —Señala el castaño al ver como su hijo se llevaba una mano a su boca para chuparla, sin retirar la mirada a sus padres. 

Desde su posición, Strange abrió un portal que daba a la cocina. En ese momento un James Rhodes se encontraba bebiendo un vaso con agua.

—¡Que mierda! —Gritó el moreno mientras se sobresaltaba por la abrupta aparición de uno de los trucos mágicos de su cuñado, derramando un poco de agua en el piso de cerámica.

—Disculpa, Rhodey. —Habló Stephen un poco avergonzado—. Mi intención no era asustarte, solo quería un biberón para alimentar a Sherlock.

—Pues estas de suerte. Bruce acaba de preparar uno, al parecer el tiene cronometrado el tiempo cuando el pequeñín tiene hambre. —Mientras decía esto se acercó a la encimera para coger el biberón y entregárselo al médico.

—¿De verdad? —Tony se hallaba extrañado, nunca pensó que su hermano de ciencia tenia un horario alimenticio de su hijo.

Su querido hermano de otra madre asintió con la cabeza y luego se retiró a la sala de estar.

El azabache cerro el portal y el genio extendió su brazo para agarrar el tetero.

—Déjame alimentarlo esta vez. —Pidió el maestro del Sanctum Sanctorum un poco cohibido. Anthony pestañó y luego le entregó el bebé a su esposo. La Capa cubrió la mano de su portador para que se estabilizara y pudiera darle de comer al infante sin problema.

Sherlock realmente estaba hambriento, apenas tenía la tetina en su boca y comenzó a beber un poco rápido.

—_Wow._ Tranquilo, niño. 

—Salió igual de hambriento que tú. —Se burló el mago.

—¿Es acaso una puya por haberme comido diez hamburguesas? Porque te recuerdo Sabrina que estaba embarazado y mis antojos no eran comunes.

_ ** ######## ** _

Últimamente Anthony se sentía con mucha fatiga y sin deseos de hacer algo, además de que necesitaba constantemente de los mimos de su querido marido mágico. Stephen no emitía alguna queja por esto, y estaba complacido de las sesiones candentes de sexo. No obstante, no pudo evitar pensar en las similitudes del comportamiento actual de su pareja con su embarazo.

Y es por eso que estaban en el laboratorio con Bruce, realizando el respectivo examen. A decir verdad, ellos nunca le preguntaron a Loki si el hechizo solo era temporal hasta que diera a luz o si se requería de un contra hechizo para deshacerlo.

—Felicidades. Serán padres otra vez. —Exclamó Bruce con alegría.

Dejando el asombro a un lado, Strange atrapo a su esposo en un abrazo y un profundo beso. El castaño no perdió tiempo en corresponderle mientras acariciaba la oscura cabellera con mechones platinados de su amado.

—Pensé que el hechizo solo funcionaba una vez. —Dijo Loki, horas más tarde después de que el matrimonio Strange-Stark les contara a sus amigos que estaban en la espera de otro hijo—. Supongo que me equivoque.

—No importa. Ahora Sherlock tendrá un hermanito. —El de orbes acaramelados se mantenía en el regazo de su esposo, recibiendo suaves toques en su vientre por parte de este.

—Me alegro por ustedes. Pero... ¿no creen que es muy pronto para tener otro? Digo Sherlock solo tiene dos años. —Expresó Carol, observando al niño dormir en los brazos de Pepper.

—No será ningún problema. —Dijo Stephen con voz serena—. Además de que Sherlock está contento de tener un hermanito.

—Perfecto y solo tengo que decir una cosa. —El tono de Rhodey era solemne—. YO seré el padrino de ese bebé. Así que ni se les ocurra quitarme ese derecho.

El Dios de orbes verdes resopló.

—¿Sigues molesto porque Loki es el padrino de Sherlock? —Thor soltó una leve risa.

—Esa traición nunca la superare. —Los ojos de James parecían lanzar dagas a su mejor amigo.

—¡Cristo! Te recuerdo que la decisión se tomó por un estúpido juego de cartas. —Reclamó el castaño—. En todo caso es tu culpa por haber aceptado, ornitorrinco. 

—Es que no pensé que Loki fuera tan tramposo.

Visión arqueó una ceja.

—Señor Rhodes, eso era algo evidente.

—El ganador se sabia desde el inicio. —Rhodes fulminó con la mirada a Hogan. 

—Exacto. —Concordó Bruce—. Por eso nos sorprendió que aceptaras, así como así.

—Ya deja eso por la paz, Rhodey. —Pepper rodó los ojos.

—No te preocupes. Anthony y yo ya habíamos acordado que serias tu el padrino. —Stephen beso devotamente los labios del multimillonario.

Rhodey asintió complacido.

—Y recuerden. Nunca apuesten contra Loki. —Dijo Happy.

** _ ######## _ **

Tony ingresó a la habitación, encendiendo la luz.

Tal y como lo esperaba, su hijo aún seguía despierto, jugando con sus peluches de los Avengers. Él suspiro para luego alzar una ceja y cruzarse de brazos.

—Jovencito, tu hora de acostarte fue hace una hora.

El pequeño azabache simplemente sonrió con inocencia a su padre.

—Perdón, pa. Es que no podía dormir. —Sujetó con fuerza su peluche de Iron Man sin dejar de sonreír.

—Tienes que cumplir con tus horas de sueño, cariño. —Cogió a su hijo, quien aun sostenía el peluche de su alter ego, para depositarlo en la cama y arroparlo—. Vamos, ponte a contar ovejas o decir los números en francés.

—Mejor cuéntame un cuento. —Dijo en voz baja.

—De acuerdo. Erase una vez un niño que no pudo dormir y termino con ojos de mapache, fin. —Se inclinó para besar la frente de su pequeño.

—Eso estuvo de lejos de ser un cuento. —Sherlock hizo una mueca.

—Lo siento, pero el de los cuentos es tu papá. —Pasó una mano por el cabello semi-rizado del menor—. Si te duermes ahora, mañana te comprare una manzana acaramela.

—Eso es chantaje y a papá no le gustara. —A pesar de lo dicho, el niño tenia una sonrisa juguetona. 

—Oh. Pero él no tiene porque enterarse. —Guiñó un ojo y su primogénito soltó una risita.

El niño bostezó.

—Duerme, mi pequeña nutria. —El corazón de Tony se sentía cálido por la ternura que desbordaba su hijo—. Te amo.

—Te amo 3000. —Musitó, ofreciéndole una sonrisa. 

—¿3000? —Soltó impresionado—. Cielos, eso es mucho. Tu papá pensara que me quieres mas a mi que a él.

—Amo a papá. Pero soy consciente que soy mas apegado a ti.

—Bueno. Dicen que los hijos prefieren a mamá. —Sacudió un poco su cabeza y volvió a besar la frente de su hijo—. Buenas noches, _mon amour_.

—Buenas noches, _dada_.

Anthony salió de la habitación de su hijo para dirigirse a la habitación de su otro hijo. Al llegar ahí vio con dulzura como su esposo arropaba a su pequeño Peter de tres años. El zagal se dio cuenta de su presencia y con cuidado de no despertar al niño, se retiró junto al de ojos marrones.

Una vez que se acostaron en su propia cama, se abrazaron y se miraron con mucho amor. Stephen recorría con su mano derecha el rostro de Tony. El castaño cerro los ojos, entrando en un estado de ambrosía mientras que las manos temblorosas del médico se posaban sobre sus caderas, haciendo a un lado la camisa para tocar su piel.

No tardo mucho tiempo para que ambos terminaran arrojando sus ropas al piso, en decirse palabras amorosas entre besos y tocar cada centímetro de sus esbeltos cuerpos. Cada vez que hacían el amor la carga de libídine era abrumadora, que dejaban en ridículo sus experiencias pasadas.

Los gemidos impúdicos de Tony eran una hermosa armonía para Stephen cada vez que aumentaba las embestidas.

Suerte que colocaba un sello para que nadie los escuchara. Ventajas de tener un hechicero como esposo.

** _ ######## _ **

Cuando a Everett Ross le informaron que habría una persona que los ayudaría a resolver casos extraños y _extremadamente_ peligros, nunca se imagino que seria el hijo de Tony Stark.

El joven tendría quizás unos quince o dieciséis años. Era alto (unos centímetros mas que él) de cabello oscuro como la noche y liso con leves ondas en las puntas. Poseía unos ojos... ¿verdes? ¿azules? Bueno, tal parece que heredó la heterocromía del Doctor Strange. Pero lo que más se detuvo en ver fue su petulante sonrisa «_made in Stark_».

—Entonces. Sherlock, ¿cierto? —El mencionado asintió con la cabeza—. Bienvenido a la CIA. Será un gusto trabajar junto a una mente tan joven.

—Estoy seguro de eso. Aunque es un tanto decepcionante que la misma CIA no pueda con casos tan simples. Pero hacen lo que se puede, ¿no? —Habló con voz socarrona.

«_Y ahí está el ADN Stark_».

Everett no necesitaba que le confirmaran que trabajar junto al hijo de Iron Man sería un dolor de cabeza.

Solo deseaba que la semana se fuera volando para regresar a Wakanda junto a su pareja.

** _ ######## _ **

Lo primero que vio Tony al despertarse fue a sus hijos sonrientes a cada lado de él y a su marido de pie sosteniendo un muffin con una pequeña vela.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, pa! —Canturrearon los adolescentes.

Tony se sentó y abrió los brazos para que sus hijos se lanzaran a él y los abrazara. Stephen se acercó a su esposo y con cuidado beso sus labios.

—Feliz cumpleaños, amor.

Extendió el muffin frente a él y el mecánico sopló la velita.

—Gracias, los amo tanto. —Sus ojos whisky se tornaron cristalinos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, jefe. —Dijo una voz computarizada.

—Gracias, FRIDAY.

—Muy bien. No perdamos tiempo y vamos a Coney Island. —Soltó Peter con entusiasmo.

—Adivino. Me quieren fuera para organizarme la fiesta sorpresa.

Los jóvenes se sorprendieron.

—¿C-comó lo supiste? —El castaño menor se cruzo de brazos—. ¡Pa! ¡Nos estuviste espiando!

—FRIDAY. —Sherlock se dirigió a la IA con reproche.

—No le he revelado nada al jefe.

—Oh, vamos. Me di cuenta al instante que Pepper y Loki hablaban con un organizador de fiestas. 

—Sabia que esto pasaría. —Stephen sonrió ladinamente—. Después de todo, eres un maldito genio.

—Obviamente.

—Al menos finge sorpresa cuando regresemos, Anthony. Y date prisa y vístete.

—Como digas, Merlín.

Y así fue como Anthony Strange paso todo la mañana divirtiéndose junto a su familia y durante la noche festejó con ellos y sus queridos amigos su cumpleaños. Años atrás no pensó que la felicidad fuera para él, pero todo eso cambio y era verdaderamente afortunado de tener a un magnifico hombre que lo amaba sinceramente y unos hijos muy inteligentes y talentosos (cada uno en un área específica). Y tampoco puede olvidar a sus grandes amigos, aquellos que lo apoyaron y no lo dejaron.

Ultron, la Guerra Civil y Rogers no pudieron contra él.

Finalmente, él era feliz. 


End file.
